Haemoglobin
by Alake
Summary: Un petit OS bien dark basé sur la chanson éponyme de Placebo, POV Sephiroth... Le titre donne une bonne indication sur le contenu. Ames sensibles s'abstenir.


HAEMOGLOBIN 

_I was hanging from a tree_

_Unaccustomed to such violence_

_Jesus looking down on me_

_I'm prepared for one big silence_

_How'd I ever end up here_

_Must be through some lack of kindness_

_Then it seemed to dawn on me_

_Haemoglobin is the key_

_To a healthy heartbeat_

– Hé ! Le monstre !

Une pierre m'atteint dans le dos, puis une à la tête. D'autres suivent. Je ne les sens même pas. Le Professeur Gast dit que c'est parce que je suis plus fort que la douleur, alors pourquoi ai-je mal ?

Ce n'est pas une souffrance physique, sinon je n'en parlerais pas. Même les expériences que Hojo fait en cachette ne me font pas mal. Pourtant, il m'attache comme s'il avait peur de moi, et il me demande tout le temps si j'ai mal. Je réponds que non, bien sûr. Alors il repart en courant écrire dans ses rapports, criant que c'est extraordinaire.

Parfois, je lui mens. Ca fait mal. Mais en me concentrant sur les néons au-dessus de moi, j'arrive à ignorer la douleur, et puis je pense qu'il serait trop content si je lui disais oui. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir.

Je ne l'aime pas.

Je n'aime pas non plus cette bande de gamins qui m'envoient des cailloux. Je ne ressens aucune douleur là où les pierres me touchent, mais il y a une boule de souffrance au creux de mon ventre. Pourquoi sont-ils méchants avec moi ? Je ne leur ai rien fait…

– Le monstre ! Le monstre ! Le monstre !

Ils m'entourent à présent.

– C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre ! T'as vu ses cheveux ?

– Et ses yeux ? Il fait vraiment peur !

– Et puis pourquoi Gast fait plein d'expériences sur toi ? On dirait que t'es un animal de laboratoire…

– Un singe ?

– Ou un rat !

– Hé les gars ! C'est un rat de labo !

– Non, ça serait plutôt le toutou à Gast…

– ARRÊTEZ !

Ils sont surpris par mon brusque éclat de voix. Puis ça repart de plus belle :

– Au fait, vous savez qu'il est parti avec une femme, Gast ? Un spécimen du labo, je crois…

– Pas vrai ? L'est vraiment dérangé, le vieux !

– Taisez-vous ! m'écrié-je. Je vous interdit de l'insulter !

– Et qui va te défendre, maintenant ? T'es tout seul, le monstre !

– Séphiroth est un mon-stre ! Séphiroth est un mon-stre !

– Taisez-vous. TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ils refusent de m'écouter. Alors j'en attrape un au hasard et je le secoue de toutes mes forces.

– Tu vas arrêter, oui ? hurlé-je, hors de moi.

Cette fois, ils sont tous sur moi. Les coups que je reçois ne font pas mal. Ceux que je donne, si. Un nez éclate sous mon poing, le sang gicle. Rouge. Des touffes de cheveux partent, arrachées. Je retourne un genou d'un coup de pied bien placé. Un autre des gamins crache du sang, je ne me rappelle plus où je l'ai frappé. Des doigts traînent à terre, je les écrase sous mon talon. Ma tête part en arrière heurter le nez de celui qui tente de me ceinturer. J'aime bien frapper le nez, ça craque, ça saigne. Je suis couvert de sang, le leur, le mien.

Soudain, je sens des bras d'adulte me soulever, m'immobiliser. Je me débats. Ne me touchez pas.

Une aiguille s'enfonce dans mon cou. Mes yeux se ferment.

J'aime le sang.

_At the time they cut me free_

_I was brimming with defiance_

_Doctors looking down on me_

_Breaking every law of science_

_How'd I ever end up here_

_A latent strain of color blindness_

_Then it seemed to dawn on me_

_Haemoglobin is the key_

_To a healthy heartbeat_

Masamune s'enfonce dans le foie de l'homme. Parfois lors de la bataille, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui guide ma main. Il veut du sang, tout comme moi.

Face à la monotonie du combat, j'ai souvent tendance à penser à autre chose. En ce moment, c'est l'anatomie.

Une rétine humaine est tapissée de deux types de cellules : les bâtonnets et les cônes. Les premiers servent à voir quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, ils donnent une image en noir et blanc. Les cônes, eux, se divisent en trois catégories selon leur sensibilité à la couleur rouge, bleue ou verte. Ce sont eux qui fournissent l'image en couleur que tout le monde voit. Vous, votre voisin.

Pas moi.

Hojo, durant l'un de ses rares jours de bonté, m'a expliqué que je ne disposais que des bâtonnets et des cônes sensibles au rouge. Paradoxalement, mes bâtonnets à moi semblent fonctionner le jour, peut-être pour pallier mon défaut de nuances…

Toujours est-il que je ne vois en couleur que ce qui est rouge. Le reste, ce sont des nuances de gris totalement déprimantes. Hojo a un jour tenté de m'enfermer dans une pièce entièrement bleue et verte… J'ai cru devenir fou. Il me faut du rouge. Du rouge.

Un autre imbécile se précipite sur moi. Je l'accueille avec ma lame, sa tête s'envole. Le sang gicle. C'est beau. Il n'y a rien de plus magnifique au monde que la couleur intense du sang frais. C'est pour cela que j'aime les champs de bataille. Le sang y coule toujours à flot, je suis heureux. C'est l'un des rares moments de ma vie où je me sens vraiment vivant, et j'attends avec impatience celui qui sera digne de m'affronter. Pourquoi ne m'envoit-on que du menu fretin ? Je m'ennuie. Tuer ces hommes n'a pas plus d'intérêt que faucher un champ de blé… J'utilise d'ailleurs la même technique. Masamune est si long que je peux décapiter n'importe qui avant qu'ils puissent m'atteindre…

J'ai la nette impression que les troupes ennemies me fuient. Dommage pour eux, je suis aussi très rapide à la course. Je repère un régiment en pleine débandade et me lance à leur poursuite.

Le premier que je rattrape ne saura jamais qui l'a tué. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Le deuxième fuyard jette un coup d'œil derrière lui et pousse un cri d'effroi, interrompu par ma lame qui tranche sa gorge.

Ca y est, les autres m'ont remarqué. Justement, j'avais repéré un goulet naturel non loin du champ de bataille, et les rabats à présent vers là-bas. Cette bande d'imbéciles s'y engouffre comme un seul homme et j'ai tout le loisir de les coincer…

Lorsque je ressors, ma lame couverte d'un brillant manteau rouge, tous les membres du SOLDAT m'acclament. Il y avait apparemment un des chefs ennemis dans la troupe que j'ai exterminée. Que m'importe ? Son sang était aussi rouge que celui d'un autre…

_As they dragged me to my feet_

_I was filled with incoherence_

_Theories of conspiracy :_

_The whole world wants my disappearance_

_I'll go fighting nail and teeth_

_You've never seen such perseverance_

_Going to make you scared of me_

_'Cause haemoglobin is the key_

_To a healthy heartbeat_

Je sais enfin d'où je viens.

Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Personne ne m'aime, tous ont peur de moi.

Tous sauf Mère.

Je t'aime, Mère.

Je vais t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Vois-tu cette étoile dans le ciel ? C'est un présent pour toi : on l'appelle le Météore. Lorsqu'il s'écrasera sur cette planète, tu auras plus d'énergie que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tous les êtres vivants mourrons, il ne restera que nous deux.

Et la Rivière de Vie sera rouge, rouge comme le sang.

Et nous serons heureux.

Plus personne ne peut nous arrêter, à présent. J'ai tué la dernière des Cetras. Son sang était si rouge, si rouge sur sa robe si fade… La tête de Cloud, Mère, si tu l'avais vue ! Tu en aurais ri de bonheur. J'ai moi-même failli le faire. Souffre, Cloud, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai vécu. Les expériences, les aiguilles, le Makô, la douleur, la douleur… Car dès qu'il a compris que je n'y étais pas totalement insensible, ce satané Hojo s'est ingénié à m'inventer les tortures les plus raffinées.

Je devrais lui en vouloir.

En réalité, ce qu'il m'inspire n'est ni haine, ni rancune, mais un dégoût profond qui s'est étendu à l'ensemble de l'espèce humaine. Qu'ils crèvent tous. Seuls Mère et moi sommes dignes de vivre.

Ils veulent nous détruire, que ce soit AVALANCHE ou la Shinra, mais nous sommes trop forts. Ils ne peuvent plus rien.

C'est trop tard.

_And now my feet don't touch the ground_

J'ai toujours détesté me regarder dans une glace. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais des yeux magnifiques et effrayants. Vert ? Qu'est-ce que le vert ? Moi je ne vois que du gris, du gris fade et morne.

C'est impossible. Comment ont-ils réussi à tuer Mère ?

A présent, c'est mon tour. Ils ont déjà anéanti ma forme ultime, le One-Winged Angel. Cloud s'avance vers moi.

Il ne peut pas me battre ! Je suis le plus fort !

Fureur. Haine. Limite. Epée. _Omnislash._

Sang. Mon sang. Mon sang qui coule.

Douleur. Mort.

Parmi eux, il y avait un jeune homme au regard fascinant.

Des yeux rouges.

Rouge sang…

~ ~ ~

NOTES : Waouh, ma première songfic ! Snif… J'ai écouté cette chanson en boucle tout le long de l'écriture (3-4 heures, c pas si long…), elle a pour titre _Haemoglobin _(comme c'est bizarre !) et elle est tirée de l'album _Black Market Music_ de Placebo. J'AIME CE GROUPE !!!! GRAAAAHHHH !!!!

Heum, un peu de sérieux. Le texte de la fic ne colle pas vraiment aux paroles, ce n'était pas mon objectif. C'est juste que l'atmosphère me plaisait et j'ai utilisé certaines lignes pour me donner des idées… Et puis bon, il faut reconnaître que la phrase _Haemoglobin is the key_ est assez porteuse sur le sujet Séphiroth… 

Bon en ce qui concerne l'explication de texte, ben y'a pas grand-chose à dire…

1e partie : l'enfance de Séphiroth, premiers contacts avec le sang. Ce passage a été surtout inspiré par les lignes _Unaccustomed to such violence_ et _How'd I ever end up here / Must be through some lack of kindness_.

2e partie : une bataille quelconque durant la période « Grand Séphiroth, l'idole des jeunes ». Inspiré par la ligne _A latent strain of color blindness _en ce qui concerne le « défaut de vision » de Séphy.

3e partie : La folie de Séphiroth, un tout petit peu inspiré par _Theories of conspiracy : / The whole world wants my disappearance._ Mais c'est vrai que comme c'est la facette de lui qu'on voit le plus dans le jeu, il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'inspiration…

4e partie : Bon là, je crois que c'est vraiment pas la peine de donner le contexte. Par contre, je vais éclaircir un point : il n'y a pas de shonen-ai, puisque Séphiroth est dépourvu de tout sentiment humain. Vous devinerez bien sûr que le fameux jeune homme au regard rouge n'est autre que Vincent… J'aime bien ce perso, alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le faire apparaître. Et puisque Séphy est obsédé par le rouge…

Durant toute la fic, il y a des allusions à Hojo et ses expériences, ça se rapproche des lignes _Doctors looking down on me / Breaking every law of science_.

Et enfin, toutes les répétitions avec « rouge » et « sang », c'était vraiment pour traduire l'obsession. C'est peut-être un peu trop, dsl, je ne connais pas la demi-mesure.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi noir. Brrrr ! Enfin, rouge, plutôt…


End file.
